Fujino-sensei
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Tragedia, Perdida y Sangre... podra solo el Amor ser suficiente?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo y gracias x leer y comentar mis historias, ya aqui les traigo una mas y espero sus comentarios !**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen y sus derechos son reservados a quien correponda**

**Capitulo 1**

_**No han soñado en escapar de la realidad? De estar tan cansada de tu "realidad" que necesitas esfumarte de ella. Al menos yo si, por eso huí de mi "realidad" para crearme una nueva, en busca de la felicidad, sonara tonto y cursi, pero con tantas perdidas en mi vida he logrado entender que la vida es muy corta y debes buscar tu felicidad sin importar que piensen de ti y lo que tengas que enfrentar con ello, por eso escape y me encuentro hoy aquí en mi nueva "realidad", sin saber que esta me condenaría aun amor imposible...(Shizuru/Natsuki)**_

_Soy Shizuru Fujino, tengo 25 años y soy propietaria de la Corporación Kyohime, me he hecho cargo de ella desde la muerte repentina de mis padres, hace 5 años por causas "accidentales" durante uno de los viajes de negocios, no he logrado llegar al fondo de las circunstancias que produjeron dicho "accidente", así que lo menos que puedo hacer en memoria de mis padres es cuidar del negocio familiar, pero últimamente he descubierto que el dinero y el trabajo no pueden ser lo único en mi vida y mis "amistades" mejor conocidas como tiburones en ropa de diseñador me están asfixiando, así que aprovecho el hecho de que Shizuru Fujino y la Corporación Kyohime no pueden ser relacionados públicamente y he decidido mudarme a Fukka para enseñar en una Universidad normal como cualquier otra o al menos eso pensaba, hasta que conocí a quien seria la luz y la oscuridad en mi vida... Kuga Natsuki también conocida como Ice Wolf la cabeza del Clan Kuga lideres de la "Cosa Nostra" y... el amor de mi vida._

_Soy Kuga Natsuki, tengo 20 años y desde que tengo memoria he sido educada y entrenada para convertirme en la cabeza del Clan Kuga que somos los lideres y administradores de todos los clanes pertenecientes a la "Cosa Nostra",pero esto no pasaría hasta que cumpliera 25 años y concluyera con mis estudios universitarios de Ingeniería Mecánica en la Universidad de Fukka, pero con las perdida de mis padres hace 2 años me vi en la necesidad de adelantar esta transición o perecer en el proceso de abandonar este "negocio familiar" pero como imaginaran esto no es nada sencillo pero para lograr mantener mi cordura decidí concluir con mis recién iniciados estudios universitarios, donde sin saberlo conocería a la persona que cambiaría mi vida... Shizuru Fujino, quien jamas de debió conocer mi secreto y descongelar mi corazón. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero sus comentarios! saludos!**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen y sus derechos son reservados a quien correponda**

**Capitulo 2**

_**-** _Wow has visto ya a la nueva profesora?

- No por que?

- Dios de lo que te pierdes!

- Es muy especial o que?

- Esta que se cae de buena!

Esta mañana, eso era lo único que se escuchaba por toda la universidad... que si esta buena, que si es soltera, que si es hetero, gay o bi; que si se acostaría con un estudiante o de perdida con un profesor,, etc

Y no que decían que la universidad esta llena de conocimiento y personas con un intelecto decente? jajajaja no son mas que una bola de ... mmm... degenerados-analfabetos que piensan con las hormonas, ademas no puede haber una mujer tan Buena como dicen, digo, asi como la ponen me imagino a una Musa o algo asi, cosa que no creo humanamente posible y conste que lo digo por que prácticamente han desfilado por mi cama buenas presas pero nunca algo tan majestuoso como piensa la universidad entera sobre esta mujer

- Bien clase, tomen asiento

- Si sensei! - sensei? ja lame botas!

-Soy Shizuru Fujino, su catedrática de calculo para este semestre - Decía esto mientras escribía en la pizarra y ... o por cristo! pero que buen culo tiene! y no solo eso, toda ella es despampanante! debo tenerla en mi cama

- Bien comencemos con las presentaciones y pos favor digan algo mas ademas de su nombre

Mientras esperaba mi turno como buena estudiante, no deje de seguir cada movimiento de mi querida sensei y entre mas la miraba mas se me antojaba!

Así que una vez que nuestras miradas se encontraron decidí mirar a otro lado, antes de que empezara a babear...

- Soy Kruger Natsuki, tengo 20 años, me gustan las motocicletas, la velocidad y ahora tengo una nueva fascinación- dije mientras miraba fijamente a mi ... mmm... oh si mi zuru!

- Y podria compartir ese dato con la clase Kruger-san?

- Mnmm no se si a sensei le gustaría...

- Shizuru, pueden llamarme Shizuru- oh genial! zuru!

- Bueno, no se si Shizuru- notese que deje los formalismos- quiera que lo escuche toda la clase

- No hay problema Kruger-san, existe la libertad de expresión, continua...

- Natsuki, llamame Natsuki, Shi-zu-ru ... y ya que insistes en conocer mi nueva fascinación te lo diré- le decía mientras caminaba de mi lugar al fondo del salón hasta estar frente a su escritorio donde mi zuru se encontraba sentada

- Que es...- oh inocente!

Digamos que mis labios no la dejaron terminar su oración cualquiera que esta fuere. Cuando termino el beso ( por cierto que rico) le susurre al oído

- Eres tu Zuru...

Y bueno después de demostrar mis dotes, digamos que yo ingenuamente creía que trataba con una chiquilla, ya saben de esas que no reaccionan sino hasta después de media hora de ser besadas pero oh gran error! ya que... recibí sonora bofetada ( que no me esperaba) que creo me tumbo un diente o eso pienso por que el labio bien que me lo partió.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento la demora con este capi pero no habia podido escribir sobre el pero ya estoy aqui y espero les guste y sobre todo puedan comentar de el! gracias por leer!**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen y sus derechos son reservados a quien correponda**

**Capitulo 3**

_****_SMACK!

- Auch! pero que...

- Ara! Kruger-san tenia un mosquito y me tome la libertad de matarlo por usted

- Se lo agradezco... zuru- dije mientras me sobaba la mejilla y regresaba a mi asiento

Despues de un par de minutos la campana sono y todos salieron del salon cual estampida de cebras a los pasillos, mientras yo con toda la calma del mundo recogia mis cosas para comenzar a salir cuando volvio a suceder algo que no esperaba

- A donde va Kruger-san?

- A mi proxima clase claro esta- le dije mientras pasaba frente a su escritorio

- Me temo que eso no sera posible- me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del salon y se volvio a verme

-Y eso por que Zuru-sensei? - le dije en tono un tanto meloso

- Parece Kruger-san no comprende la situacion en que se encuentra- me dijo con seriedad- quizas deba ayudarle a entender

- Tal vez tengas razon

Ahora fui yo quien se quedo sin palabras, aunque mas bien me las quitaron sin previo aviso y que puedo decir... zuru besa muy bien

Asi estuvimos un tiempo, en un intercambio de besos feroz que nos duro hasta que la siguiente capana sono para avisar el ingreso a los salones, cosa que ignoramos hasta que el grupo que usaria este salon decidio irrumpir en el mismo.

- Ara, Kruger-san buen trabajo en clase hoy- ?- espero en la biblioteca tras este periodo para aclarar el asunto de la tarea- dios esta mujer es una diosa!

- Cla-claro sensei... agradezco su ayuda- por que tartamudeo?

- Siempre que quieras Kruger-san- y asi sali del salon con total satisfaccion

La siguiente clase trascurrio sin nada inusual o en pocas palabras aburrida como visitar a tu abuelita con problemas de auidicion, en fin, solo esperaba con ansiedad para poder salir y ... alto... yo ansiosa? por una chica? Ne mas bien es que... si tal vez es que quiero ir al baño o la falta de mayo en el desayuno de hoy.

Al terminar la clase sali corriendo a la biblioteca ( ya saben hay que ejercitarse) en donde la encargada del lugar me vio como si tuviera algo en la cara cosa que me hizo hervir la sangre y estuve a punto de armar una fiesta por ello, de no ser por la interrupcion de zuru ( si creo que es como un dardo tranquilizador para mi)

-Ara Kruger-san no deberia mirar asi a Miss Maria

- Sensei, como asi?

- Con esa expresion de hielo- aqui puse cara de estupida y solo me ruborice! pero que carajo me pasa ?

- Lo-lo siento, tienes razon sensei- WTF!

- Que bien que lo entiendas Kruger-san, espero la perdone Miss Maria- le decia a la anciana mientras ponia su mano sobre mi hombro

- No hay problema Fujino-san y bienvenida a la Universidad Fukka- y se retiro a otra parte de la biblioteca

- Ahora Kruger-san acompañeme- entramos a uno de los cuartos para trabajos grupales de la biblioteca

- Y bien zuru, que tal si continuamos con nuestros asuntos- wow recupere mi personalidad, yey!

- " -"

- No seas timida zuru- le dije mientras la atraía hacia mi

- Ara, que paso con el lindo cachorro de hace un rato?- mientras salia de mis brazos

- "-"- me sonroje y mire a otro lado

- Ara, ahi esta de nuevo!- que me pasa con esta mujer?

- Hmm... zuru yo ... quiero

- Yo se lo que Natsuki quiere, ella quiere poseerme- decia con mirada seductora

- Yo... no se que me pasa yo no suelo ser asi- le dije mientras me sentaba junto a la mesa de trabajo del cuarto

- Que quieres decir?- tomo asiento frete a mi del otro lado

- Pues yo... yo... para empezar no tartamudeo!- ni que fuera principiante!

- Ara- si ara!

- Y yo no suelo pedir nada, simplemente lo tomo y...

- Lo se, Haruka-chan me hablo de ti- esa loca!

- Asi? y que te contó?- si dijo algo demas le cortare la lengua

- Pues me conto lo que todo el mundo o al menos las chicas de Fukka y sus alrededores saben...- oh era eso?

- Oh, espero sean bastantes buenas referencias- poniendo mi mejor sonrisa

- Ara ara Natsuki es muy segura de sus habilidades?- creo que esta incomoda

- Yo no lo digo es la opinion popular y las masas deben ser escuchadas- me trae buenos recuerdos je

- Natsuki dudo que una expresion politica pueda ser aplicada a tus "encuentros" casuales con casi toda la poblacion femenina de Fukka

- Celosa?- puse mi sonrisa lobuna

- Ara Natsuki se alaba mucho

- Eso suena como un si para mi jajaja- soy irresistible

- Ara Natsuki no puede decir eso hasta haber estado con una mujer y no a las niñas que esta acostumbrada- y mágicamente se sento en mis piernas y me beso, generando en mi un calor que jamas experimente antes

Brrrr!

Brrrr!

Maldito telefono, quien hoza interrumpirme cuando estoy experimentando el mejor beso de mi vida, como es que esta mujer puede generar esa sensación de paz e infinito placer en mi, no lo se pero, ahora mismo solo pienso desfrutar.

Brrrrr!

Brrrr!

-... Nat-su-ki?- parece que tambien le gusta je

- Debo... espera... tengo que contestar y mas vale que valga la pena- asi me dispuse a contestar claro sin soltar a zuru jejeje

- Ice Wolf

- Si?

- Te necesitamos aqui... hubo una "reunion" entre clanes sin previo "aviso"

- Ok Spider, voy para alla, que nadie se vaya y si deciden prolongar la "reunion" ya sabes que hacer...

- Como digas Wolf- y colge

- Zuru, lo siento debo irme- y asi me levante

- Ara Natsuki donde va?- tomandome del brazo antes de salir

- Surguio un ... asunto en el trabajo y necesitan de mi para solucionarlo

- Ara en que trabaja Natsuki que debe irse antes de que terminen las clases?

- Es un secreto- y le di un beso y sali

Me diriji al estacionamiento donde esta mi moto, y tomar camino al "trabajo".


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento la demora con este capi pero no habia podido escribir sobre el pero ya estoy aqui y espero les guste y sobre todo puedan comentar de el! gracias por leer!**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen y sus derechos son reservados a quien correponda**

**Capitulo 4**

Pasaron unos 20min y por fin logre llegar a mis dominios o dicho de otra forma mi casa, donde a la apertura de los portones se desplego para mi bienvenida un sin numero de personal y entre ellos por supuesto mi fiel mano derecha Nao.

- Y bien cuales son los clanes responsables de hacerme salir de clase?- le dije a Nao mientras desmontaba la moto y entregaba el casco al personal

- Bueno, para empezar que yo supiera te saltaste la ultima clase para atender otros "asuntos"- oh, a mi sombra como siempre eh?

-Tch, a caso no puedo tener un rato de esparcimiento sin que te me pegues como chicle?- y asi me detuve frente a las puertas corredizas de la sala de juntas

- Huy! esa chica debe ser algo especial verdad? jamas habias actuado de esa manera antes...- odio que se de aires de conocerme de pies a cabeza

- Mira Spider limitate a tu trabajo y quedate fuera de mis "asuntos". Y bien que debo saber antes de que entre a poner orden a estos hijos desobedientes- mientras decia esto decidi quitarme la chamarra de cuero para estar mas comoda

- Bueno jefecita... pues, resulta que en el patrullaje de mis hombres por la region sur, se encontraron con disturbios entre los territorios del clan Kanzaki y el clan Homura

- Aja y porque fue esto?- como me fastidian sus niñerias...

- Pues es por una pelea por territorio precisamente, resulta que el clan Kanzaki le pelea una fraccion de los muelles al clan Homura que por cierto tu le dejaste para que la administraran

- Si, lo recuerdo, por cierto buen trabajo Spider creo que solo por eso te aguanto- le dije mientras entraba a la sal y ella quedaba afuera, despues de todo como buena mano derecha solo la conozco yo

Al ingresar en la sala ya tenia a mi lado derecho a la cabeza y secuaces del clan Kanzaki y a mi lado izquierdo a la cabeza y segundo al mando del clan Homura, debo agregar que omitiendo a las respectivas cabezas el resto parecía que se habian peleado con el gato de la vecina, cosa que me causo mucha gracia, pero contuve las ganas de mofar me vilmente por sus niñerias.

-Buena tarde caballeros- si, claro

- Buena tarde jefe Kuga- ambas partes

- Y bien, mi gente comenta que han causado un revuelta por territorio, cierto?- inutiles...

- Pe... pero jefe ud...- que hueva

- Yo que? Me paso de buena gente? Mantengo a mi familia con comida y techo sobre sus cabezas?- es asi a quien le pese

- No, jefe nosotros la respetamos

- Oh, ahora insinúan que ni respeto me merezco? A caso desean quedar fuera de mi proteccion?- la verdad ya me hartaron sus tonterías

- No, Kuga-sama disculpe nuestra insolencia- en corito

- Pues que les quede claro que tanto sus "territorios" como el resto me pertenecen solo a mi! y no pienso tolerar disputas por algo que para empezar es mio y solo administran uds, estando bajo mi mando- dije enérgicamente para que no quedaran dudas

-Si Kuga-sama- mancitos y con la cabeza gacha, asi me gusta

- Mas les vale haber entendido, por que no habra opcion a una segunda vez, ahora váyanse, que trabajo hay, y espero sus reportes para mañana

-Como ud diga Kuga-sama- y asi con el rabo entre las patas se fueron y, quede sola o eso creia

-Vaya vaya Kuga-sama esta haciendo bien su trabajo, hasta ganas de llorar me dan de la alegria- Nao

-A que viene esa expresion ta sarcastica?

-Ara Kuga-sama no se enoje conmigo- Nao salio entre las sombras, con su tipica expresión de suficiencia

- Spider por tu bien, seria muy bueno que olvides todo lo relacionado con ese Ara- que ni se le ocurra meterse con mi sensei favorita

- Wow parece que Ice Wolf encontro por fin a su domadora, eh?- bueno esta me cree animal de circo o que?

- Nao, no sera que estas celosa?- le pregunte cruzándome de brazos, sin levantarme de mi lugar

- JA! si como no... ademas hasta que no le entregues el sello del clan no es mas que otra de tus conquistas, en todo caso yo le tengo ventaja- me dijo lemiendose los labios y tomando asiento frente a mi al otro extremo de la mesa

- A que se debe esa seguridad, Nao?

- Facil, mientras que yo se todo sobre ti y tus negocios, ella como el resto de tus deslices no conocen ni tu verdadero nombre, y por otra parte dudo mucho que el clan acepte a una extranjera cualquiera para estar al lado de su gran lider- acto seguido la tenia sobre mis piernas- empezando por mi, tu mano derecha- dijo susurrando en mi oido

-Nao, tu has sido la mejor que he tenido en la cama, pero a parte de encenderme no causas ningún sentimiento de éxtasis en mi- y asi me la quitaba de encima y tomaba mi chamarra- y a quien yo escoja para entregarle esto- le mostré los anillos colgados a mi cuello- para que este a mi lado, no es decisión de nadie mas que mia- y asi me diriji a la salida- espero te quede a ti y al resto de la familia perfectamente entendido- y sin mas cerre la puerta tras de mi.

Como me encontraba algo turbada por tantas tonterías, decidi llamar a las chicas de la ronda de hoy mas temprano ( si, tengo para escoger una cada noche) decidiéndome de entre quince chicas por una belleza francesa que por su tono de piel y altura me hizo pensar en Shizuru...


End file.
